SunaAme Spy
by Fail4Ninjas
Summary: Not many people know of the Suna-Ame. The origin of all others, the Suna-Ame was the Kekkai Genkai of an extinct clan from Sunagakure. So when a girl in Konoha turns out to have the Suna-Ame, what will happen? Especially when she is an Akatsuki spy!
1. Chapter 1: Don't Forget

**DISCLAIMER:**

FlippinWonka: Well, because TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist was being mean and locked me up in cells, I decided I would try to start a new fanfic to fight back and it ended up being a Naruto one. OH YEAH! REBELLION!

GreenMamushi: God…..she is so weird…I wonder what Kaidoh Kaoru (Prince of Tennis) does over summer vacation…..

2ManyShoez: Well, our family is very messed up. Plus, I don't think it counts as a rebellion if you end up writing in the end. Fail4Ninjas does not own Naruto or any of the characters except for the OCs, just saying because I doubt shortie over there will say it.

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: MWAHAHAHA! I tricked FlippinWonka into writing another fanfiction! Now I can shorten her food supplies and lock her up in the prison cell even more than before. I AM BRILLIANT.

**Suna-Ame Spy**

**Don't Forget**

**Normal POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's my eighth birthday today, and Daddy bought me a journal! He also let me visit the outside world again!_

_The light was very blinding, but Daddy was there so I wasn't scared._

_Zetsu-ojisan was there as well. He said that my birthday was very important to him. That made me even happier!_

_Oh, I forgot to introduce myself to you diary-kun! My name is Hikari. He gave me that name when we first met when I was four years old. I was an orphan in Sunagakure, when Daddy had found me. When he found me, I was surrounded by dead bodies. Some men had tried to kidnap me, and I had killed them with my Suna-Ame. Most people would run away at the sight of my eyes, but Daddy had told me my eyes were very beautiful. I love Daddy very much!_

_After Daddy gave me my present and we had spent some time outside, he said that he had to go do something._

_While Daddy was away, Zetsu-ojisan took care of me. We played a game called hide-and-seek. Zetsu-ojisan was very good at the game, and he had won every round. His dark side kept laughing at me, but the white side was very sympathetic._

_I got sleepy after an hour, so Zetsu-ojisan tucked me into bed. Later that night, I heard a sound and woke up. Daddy was home!_

_I slowly got out of bed, and crept to my door to press my ear against it._

_Daddy and Zetsu-ojisan were talking about the Kyuubi and how he released it on Konoha. I have to ask Daddy what Kyuubi and Konoha mean. Maybe they are ice cream flavors!_

_They also said that the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi. What does that mean? Do you know Diary-kun?_

_After that, I peeked into the room from my door. Daddy was wearing an orange, swirly mask. It was very cool!_

_I have to a-_

A loud sound was heard when the diary had been shut.

"Well, how about that one Madara?" A shadow asked from across the room, where a man with an orange mask held a journal.

"This one will have to burn as well. We cannot risk any one getting their hands on her diaries. They contain too much information." Madara sighed before tossing the journal into a fire. He watched as his gift was reduced to ash. When the last remains of the journal could no longer be seen, he looked back to the shadow. "Hikari should be waking up any moment now. When she awakes, tell her about her mission. I will go inform Hidan." He slowly made his way to the door. "Oh, and Nagato, don't use your Rinnengan against her Suna-Ame if she fights back."

Pein mumbled a little as he shifted his attention to a figure that was lying silently on the floor. He continued to stare at the girl as she started to awake from her slumber.

She scratched her eye before looking at Pein. "Uhh….Pein, why are you in my room? If you are here to molest me, too late, Hidan already did." She said with dry humor.

Pein coughed into his hand to try and get Hikari into a more serious mood. She looked up to him with an annoyed look.

He sighed. "Hikari, you are going on a mission. This is a solo-mission and it is going to be the hardest mission you will have gone on so far…." He trailed off to look at Hikari.

She had a bored look plastered on her face, but her fingers were fidgeting. Now he had gotten her attention.

"As I was saying, this mission will require you to be a regular 14 year old genin. You will be sent to Konoha to get close to the Kyuubi." Hikari's eyebrows knitted together.

"Wait, Wait, why do I have to befriend this jinchuuriki? Can't you send someone like Kisame? I'm pretty sure he is a way better person than me, and he's good at making friends, no?" Hikari questioned.

"Your immortality problem will actually prove to be a positive aspect in this mission. You've been 14 for seven years now. Your appearance fools anyone; no one would suspect that you were actually 21 years old." He gestured to her small body as if to prove his point.

Hikari looked down at her own body. It had stopped growing when it was still developing. Her legs were toothpick-skinny, her breasts were small, and she was short. She had violet hair, and bangs that stopped right above her eyes. Her eyes were blue, and she had at least three piercings on each ear. She always wore her hair in a low side-ponytail.

She scoffed. "So you chose me because of my deception abilities, and the stupid Jashinist's mistake?"

Before Pein could reply, an aggravated looking Hidan stalked into the room.

"What the f*ck leader, why is my Hikari going on a f*cking mission now?"

_Another moron has appeared…_ Pein thought.

"Hey father darling, have I ever told you how charming and lovely your language is? I mean it's just so colorful." Hikari said with bittersweet sarcasm.

"This mission could take well over a few years, Hikari go say goodbye to everyone before I explain the rest of the mission. The rest of the Akatsuki should be in the living room."

"Okay babe!" Hikari smiled as she grabbed Hidan and began to skip down to the living room.

When the pair left, Pein went straight to Hikari's bathroom, and started to look through the cabinets. _I'm sure she had gotten Tylenol when she went out to town with Itachi the other day._ Pein thought as he frantically searched through his cabinets.

Over in another part of the base, Hikari jumped into the living room.

"Hey lovelies, this is the last time we are all going to be seeing each other in a while. You should all take in as much of my beauty as you can. Be awed by me! (A/N: I just had to add Atobe Keigo 3) She did a quick pose before getting hugged, and pushed down by Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy, so he will miss you Hikari-senpai!" He then leaned in to her ear, "Come back safe and make sure the mission is a success." He added the last part with his real voice.

Hikari smiled at her Dad. "Okay Tobi, but could you get off of me, I'm in an uncomfortable position."

Tobi looked to see that his entire body was on top of hers. "Toby is sorry!" He quickly hopped off of her.

She sighed a little before sitting up. Then a large pair of hands hoisted her onto their shoulders.

"Kisame-baby, I'm going to miss your fishiness!" She ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, and we are going to miss our little Hikari baby!" He said while laughing.

"Hikari, tell me how Konoha was when you get back." Said Itachi while reading his book.

"Just get me money." Kakuzu grumbled as he read his newspaper.

"Don't get caught, I don't want to be the only girl in Akatsuki." Konan added while sipping her coffee.

"Get me poison." Sasori said with a monotone voice.

"Stay safe, and get me clay yeah." Deidara said.

"Don't fail, and come back to us." Both white and dark sides of Zetsu said at the same time.

"Don't you f*cking forget about us!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Awww you goofballs are making me tear up!" She gave a warm smile to the S-Rank criminals that were all around her. They were her (twisted) family.

"Hikari, get down from Kisame's shoulders so I can finish explaining the mission." Pein demanded as he walked in.

Hikari rolled her eyes. She then jumped off of Kisame's shoulders and landed in front of Pein.

"When we erase your memory, you are going to wake up in Konoha. We are going with the story that you are the sole survivor of the Haruno clan. Instead of completely erasing your memories, we will seal them along with your powers. There is going to be a complex seal placed on you that will give you your powers and memories back as time goes by. Of course, we can cancel the seal all together as well. While you are in Konoha, you will be a real genin which means you have to learn and master all your jutsus again."

"Wait Pein dear, the Konoha-nin are going to think something's up when I don't age or die." She commented.

"That won't be a problem. We already have a very convincing diagnostic report on a very rare physical disease that stops your growth as you age. Also, just don't get killed and you'll be fine."

"Oh so I'm supposed to be this sick freak that can kick all their asses?" Hikari smiled.

"You're not Hidan so watch the language yeah." Deidara piped in.

Hikari just shrugged her shoulders. "Hey Pein, if I'm not going to remember this mission, how am I supposed to get closer to the jinchuuriki?"

"Your memories will come back over time, but in the beginning, you will just have to be lucky. You will be put into the same class and the kid, but I don't know anything else." Pein sighed. This mission was all about taking risks.

"Just add in a memory of my 'parents' telling me to befriend the brat before they died." Hikari said.

"Right…" _I need more Tylenol. _"We are going to seal your memories straight away. Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, and Hidan, you five will be helping me with this seal."

"Hai leader-sama/Yeah, sure b*tch." The four's voices said in unison. Then they followed Pein out of the room.

"I'll try to be back in a year or two, so bye sexies!" She happily added before bouncing out of the room.

"Deidara, is it okay to let her leave like that?" Konan asked as she got up to refill her coffee cup.

Deidara glared at the blue-haired kunoichi. "I don't know what you are talking about yeah."

"Deidara, you know that I hate waiting. I'm getting tired of waiting for you to tell Hikari your feelings." Sasori added nonchalantly.

"She might fall for a Konoha-nin while on her mission while she doesn't remember us." Kakuzu mumbled as he started to count his gigantic pile of money.

"I still don't know what you guys are talking about yeah." Deidara responded with a minuscule blush.

"Aw, come on Deidara. We all know that you basically fell in love with Hikari at first sight. It was a very cute moment. Itachi, Kisame and Sasori came back here with you about four years ago, and you were being pulled by a rope. I remember Hikari slapping Itachi to let you go and you were blushing so much." Konan sighed contently as she pondered over the past.

"I remember that day. After we let you go to your room, Hikari started to talk about how 'cute' you were. I don't see it…" Sasori said while watching his partner start to blush heavier.

"Well, it's true! Deidara is mega cute and he is quite sexy." Hikari said as she walked back into the room.

"HIKARI? H-How much of the conversation did you hear yeah?" Deidara was trying to keep a poker face, but was failing miserably.

"I only heard Saso-chan's part dear. Quit panicking, it's not like I'm going to really care if you were talking about me." She walked over to the table and took a wad of cash from Kakuzu's stack. "I'll pay you back after I get back. I just need to buy some clothes, so stop worrying you sexy beast."

"Hn." Kakuzu was glad that he was wearing a mask or he might have shown the blush that was creeping up to his cheeks.

"You shouldn't copy Itachi's vocabulary love. Oh I got to go, bye guys!" She dashed out of the room.

"Ur….I need clay so I'm going to go to my room to get some, I'll be back…..yeah…" Deidara said quietly as he followed Hikari.

The three left in the room rolled their eyes. _Your room is the other way idiot._ They thought together.

When Deidara exited the room he slowly made his way over to where he sensed Hikari's chakra signature. Then her chakra signature suddenly vanished from inside her room.

_NO!_ He thought frantically as he slammed her door open. In the middle of the room, Hikari was lying there unconscious. She was in the middle of a six-pointed star. On each point, an Akatsuki member was pouring chakra into the center of the star.

"Deidara-senpai? What are you doing here? We finished the seal just now! Tobi is a good boy right?"

Deidara lifted his eyes to meet the others' gazes. His blue eyes were clouded with sadness and rage.

"I couldn't tell her…" He whispered the words.

"Be a f*cking man! My little Hikari would never want a sissy as a boyfriend, so shut the f*ck up. We are all going to f*cking see her again dammit." Hidan spat.

_I need Tylenol and Advil…_ Pein thought quietly as he tried to focus on the jutsu.

Kisame chuckled. "Funny how the last words she said were 'Deidara…tell…..must…' before she completely blacked out, huh Itachi-san?"

"Hn." Itachi replied.

Deidara looked at her almost lifeless body. _Please, come back to us. Don't forget, and please… don't fall in love with someone else._

**- The "Otaku" Corner-**

FlippinWonka: This is my second fanfic! Please review! I will accept criticism just don't be all flame-ish. I tried to make the OC as less mary-sue as possible for the first chapter. Please review, and protest against TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist's evil ways.

2ManyShoez: Well, now everyone has at least one fanfic uploaded on the site except for me…. Well, expect a Shugo Chara Fanfic from me soon!

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Great news! I was able to rent out a cell in Alcatraz for FlippinWonka! Now she will be haunted while writing with no food, water or other people!

GreenMamushi: Well now, shortie over there apparently has issues. Thanks for reading, and please check out our other stories!


	2. Chapter 2: The Emergency Advil

**-SPOILER ALERT-! For those of you who have not yet found out who Tobi really is, or who the leader of Akatsuki is, then BEWARE.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: AUGH! I just found out that you have to pay around $200 a week to rent a room in Alcatraz! I'M NOT RICH! Oh well…..I guess we can just take the money from FlippinWonka's savings account….

2ManyShoez: Maybe I should sell some of my shoes to help pay for Alcatraz. I would feel bad if we used FlippinWonka's savings account while she is in Japan having fun without us… Nevermind.

GreenMamushi: I feel so relaxed when I stare at the green wall. I mean I can just cancel out all of the mean things that are being said around me.

Theresa: Well now I get why FlippinWonka ran away every chance she got.

FlippinWonka: -currently in a massage chair- I feel like someone is talking behind my back again.

Theresa: Fail4Ninjas don't own Naruto, I might but they definitely don't.

**The Emergency Advil**

**Hikari POV:**

"Hikari, have you spotted the target from your position?" asked Sensei with his monotone voice.

"Yes, how about you Sasuke-sexy?" I replied. Embarrassing Sasuke has been my goal since I had met him a year ago.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured back to me through the speaker. Oh well, my goal is slowly dying.

"I see it! I see it! Let's go now dattebayo!" Naruto's hyperactive voice rang through the forest. Damn, this kid is way too loud.

"Sure, why not? Grab it in 3… 2… 1… GO!"

We all immediately jumped out from our positions and ran to retrieve the target.

"MEOW!"

"I got it!" In Naruto's hands was an orange cat. I must say that Naruto's face was beginning to resemble a scratching-post. Stupid cat…

"Good job guys. Let's head back now." Kakashi had magically appeared in front of us. How the hell does he keep doing that? Well, whatever, but he had to get a better hobby. In his right hand was a scroll, and in his left hand was his Icha Icha Paradise book; He seriously needed a better hobby.

o0o0o0o

"Thank you for bringing back my cat!" The cat was now out of Naruto's face, and was in the arms of a rather… large looking woman. She was hugging (COUGH-STRANGLING-COUGH) the cat so much, I think it was starting to send me SOS signals, but who said I cared?

o0o0o0o

When the woman had finally left, the Third Hokage started to discuss our next mission with us.

"NO! Not another D-Rank! Let's go on a WAY COOLER mission!" Naruto yelled (COUGH-WHINED-COUGH).

"I have to agree with Naruto on this one. Nothing will happen if we chase cats forever, dears." I added.

o0o0o0o

"You foolish kids! Naruto, Hikari, haven't you two learned anything from me?" Iruka's voice was shaking with anger as he spoke. I was not allowed to laugh.

"Nope." We replied in sync.

The Hokage coughed into his hand. "Well, I can give you kids a C-Rank mission. It's a simple escort mission to the Land Hidden in the Mist." (A/N: Naruto got licensed while we were editing this, so we apologize for any of the mistakes that may appear in this story.)

"Aw~, just a C-Ran- OW!" I had elbowed Naruto in the ribs. Hard. I loved to complain, and I also loved Naruto, but he was really starting to get on my nerves.

"We'll gladly take the mission. Right?" I sugarcoated the words, so he knew that I was not kidding around this time.

"Oh yeah… hahahaha… we'll take it right Sasuke-teme?" Naruto politely inquired while avoiding any eye contact with me. Ha, you loser.

"Hn." Of course, that was how Sasuke replied. He acted like such an emo kid; Someone had to teach this kid not to be so emo. I don't know what Ino saw in Sasuke. She is so weird… and he is too… Oh my god! They were perfect for each other!

I started to snicker a little bit, which made Sasuke gaze towards me. He had this condescending look that he always gave people when he thought they were weak. Yeah, I could name all his looks. I needed to give him a nickname that summarized his overall looks. Hmmmm… let me think about this… Emo freak? No, too basic… I got it! He shall now be named Emo Prince! I was such a fricken genius!

Back in reality, I had involuntarily started to do my victory dance. All of the people around me thought of themselves as normal, so they all stared at me as if I was the abnormal one. Ha, me, the weird one?

"Dearies, could you all stop looking at me funny? It makes me think that you are all going to jump me." When I said that, everyone in the room had either raised an eyebrow or gotten flustered and glanced away. Ha, that'll teach you to fricken stare at me.

"Well, because the mission debriefing is finished, you are to go straight away. The person you will escort should be out in the hall as we speak. Dismissed." I pitied the Hokage. Every time I saw him, he looked like he needed to go back to sleep. All this Hokage-work must have been stressing him out.

"I'll ask Hikari, but do you know all of the details to this mission?" Kakashi was asking me if I knew what the mission was about? He thought I didn't pay attention? Have you seen yourself? YOU READ A F*CKING PERVERTED BOOK 24/7! It was time for me to make things awkward again.

"Nope, but that's why I have the three hottest ninjas in the village with me!" I even added in my signature I'm-a-good-girl smile. I winked at Sasuke and Naruto, too in an attempt to make them a little flustered. "How hard can it be anyway?"

o0o0o0o

"Damn this!" I screamed deafeningly.

How hard can this be? Well… IT COULD BE WICKED HARD.

First, this old man was a f*cking cheap loser! I didn't care about how poor your fricken village was! All I cared about was the fact that we only had one jonin, an Emo Prince, one idiot, and me! We had to fricken fight against one of the infamous Seven Swordsman! What the f*ck! I did not fricken sign up for this!

PLUS, I HAD TO PROTECT THIS OLD B*STARD, WHILE KAKASHI, NARUTO, AND SASUKE GOT TO FIGHT ZABUZA AND THIS LONG-HAIRED FREAK!

I MEAN WE ALREADY FOUGHT THEM ONCE! WE THOUGHT ZABUZA HAD DIED THE FIRST TIME, BUT NOOOOOO! IT WAS F*CKING MOMENTARY DEATH!

AUGH! Now this old geezer was eyeing me!

"Hey kid, are you okay? You should be paying attention. Your teammates are trying their best." This guy was telling me what I should do now? When this mission was over, I was planning to go on a fricken killing rampage!

"Yeah, I know. I'm just trying to concentrate on not kil-. WHAT?" I accidentally yelled out.

"What? Are we under attack as well?"

"N-No we are fine."

Just now, there was a powerful spike in chakra. It came from where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting. Man, I really wanted to go over there. If only this old geezer wasn't here, then I could join in the fighting. But, NOOOOO! I got to stay and make sure this guy stays saf-.

I narrowed my eyes. Something was coming. I took out a few kunai as the fog had started to clear.

Then a figure dashed past me. I swiftly threw the kunai at my target before it disappeared to where Kakashi's chakra signature was.

The wind started to pick up at that moment. As the wind swirled past me, I could smell blood. Fresh blood. Someone, somewhere, had been injured terribly.

"Hey kid, you have some fast reflexes." Was that a compliment? I guess it was.

"Yeah thanks… " I replied blandly.

"Hey… Hikari… " Naruto's wimpy, feeble voice sounded like heaven to me.

"Naruto! You're all right? Where's Sasuke?" I was more concerned about Naruto than Sasuke, but it's good to look like I actually care.

"He… Sasuke… he… " Naruto lowered his head as he spoke.

I knew what he meant straight away. I didn't really care about whether the Emo

Prince died or not, but I should have at least examined the body. Well, it looked like my goal would never be fulfilled.

"Where?"

Naruto bitterly lifted his finger to a direction where the fog was still opaque. I watched as Naruto's eyes were overflowing with tears. If anyone else from Konoha was here watching the despondency in Naruto, they would think this was sorrowful. They might have even start crying…

I, on the other hand, had begun to grin. Why was I smiling so wickedly when one of my teammates had died? Something dark was starting to struggle inside of me. It was as if something sinister was trapped in a little bottle and waiting for a chance to burst out.

I rapidly shook my head, hoping the sinister smile would vanish. And, it did. As fast as the dark feeling had appeared, it had disappeared in an instant.

"Kid, let's go where your friend is, okay?" This old b*stard must have mistaken my actions as ones of anguish.

"Ah… yeah… Naruto, I'm going to go see what I can do. Stay safe!"

I sprinted to a spot where glass-like substances were formed into a ring. In the middle of the melting substances lay Sasuke. His body was covered with tiny needles.

I made my way over to Sasuke, and focused my chakra into my hands. A green glow had begun to radiate as I looked to see what was wrong.

"Hey, is Sasuke okay?" Oh yeah! The old guy was still with me!

"Yeah, he's alive." I pulled my hands away as Sasuke started trembling.

"Hey, Hikari? What did you do to him? I didn't know ninjas could revive the dead." Geez, this guy was stupid.

"No, I didn't revive him. The guy with the mask had put him into a state of momentary death. I only healed a few cuts, and made sure his body was properly functioning. Plus, ninjas can't revive the dead!" I added some harsh sarcasm at the end. This guy is really starting to irritate me.

"Hikari? Is that you?" Sasuke's voice reflected his frail state. I had a small urge to go and lick the blood from his face. I shivered; where was I getting all of these grotesque thoughts from?

"Uh, yeah it's me. Some of your chakra passages are blocked, and you used your Sharingan too much. You need to be more careful." I know I was acting like a total mom, but the Emo Prince was being way too reckless.

Just like Itachi… wait what? Who is Itachi? Augh, my head is starting to hurt.

I clutched my head with my hands.

My head hurts like hell. What the f*ck? Why does this feel so agonizing? I don't even know an Itachi either. I… Who… Do I know an Itachi?

"Hikari? Are you okay?"

"Uh… yeah… I'm fine." I guess I could think about who this Itachi person was later. Whoever it was, they were going to get a beating from me when I find out! Because of them, my head ached like hell. Even more than the time Naruto fed me his homemade ramen, and that was saying a lot!

Well, back to making sure Sasuke was okay.

"Thanks for earlier…" he muttered.

I actually thought he would say something like, "Leave me alone," or, "Shut up. It's none of your business." I acted like a busybody, and I was pretty sure emo people were supposed to hate those kinds of people. I WAS NOT EXPECTING HIM TO SAY THANK YOU! WHAT THE F*CK? Sasuke, the UCHIHA, was giving his thanks to someone.

Wow… how the f*ck was I supposed react to that?

o0o0o0o

"Umm, you're welcome? Well, let's go see how Kakashi and Naruto are doing. Okay, love?" I tried to make my voice sound as compassionate as I could possibly manage, while lying. I wanted to puke just thinking about caring for Sasuke. I was not turning into Ino; you couldn't ever make me!

**Normal POV:**

_~Akatsuki Hideout, One Week Later~_

"Everyone, we will have a meeting in my office in five minutes. Everyone is expected to be there, including Tobi." As he finished talking, Pein gradually took his finger off the intercom button.

_5… .4… 3… 2… 1…_

"Did you hear that, Deidara-senpai? Tobi is invited to the super-cool, top secret meeting!" Tobi's high-pitched voice could be heard throughout the whole base.

_Madara is way too good of an actor…_

"Shut up Tobi! If you say another word, I'm going to blow you and the whole base up, yeah!"

_Oh no… blowing up the base costs money…, which means Kakuzu is going to get involved…_

"DEIDARA! You will not blow anything up again! Last time, you blew up Hikari's room, and I had to pay it off! She wanted a GOLD dresser, a fricken GOLD DRESSER!"

_Ugh… Kakuzu = Anger = Swearing = Hidan… _

"Shut the f*ck up, you b*tches; Go to the f*cking meeting! It might be about Hikari!" Hidan's words caused the fighting to cease and everyone to freeze.

In the next few minutes, swears and a few explosions could be heard, but everyone had assembled in Pein's office.

"Now that you've all gathered, I will begin the meeting. I had sent Zetsu out to gather information on how Hikari was doing, and he has just come back."

"Yes, we had been spying on how Hikari was doing for the past few weeks, and she was in perfect health. She was in the same team as the Jinchuuriki, but her teacher was Hatake Kakashi, and her other teammate was Uchiha Sasuke." Both sides of Zetsu glanced over to the darkly lit corner where Itachi stood.

"I thought the Uchiha Clan had been completely wiped out by you Itachi-san." Kisame commented.

"Hn. He is my brother." Everyone glanced at Itachi in awe. He just said more than one word. What the hell was going on?

"Plus, they had recently went out on a mission. Kisame, you were familiar with Zabuza right?"

"Ahhhh, Zabuza… that name brings back memories." Kisame had now gone into memory lane, and joined Itachi in the dim corner.

"Well, Kakashi had killed him. Plus, when Sasuke was dying, Hikari had healed him. Oh, and the Jinchuuriki brat was most likely going to learn how to have better control over the kyuubi soon. That's all." The white side had finally finished giving his report.

"Now we are going to dispose of some subordinates now. Tobi, you are coming with us." The black side said with a hungry lust in his eyes.

"No, Zetsu, you must stay. I am about to explain how the seal we put on Hikari works."

This had stopped Zetsu from moving, and he slowly turned back to stare at Pein.

"Then be quick about it." The black side of Zetsu retorted.

Pein sighed a little before looking at his desk. Inside, there was an emergency kit of Advil that Hikari had given him for his birthday.

_I'm going to end up finishing all the Advil I have left today…_

"When we had activated the seal on Hikari, we had become one point of a six-pointed star. Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Deidara, you four don't have a point, so you have nothing sealed inside of you. The rest of you: in each point that you carry, a part of Hikari's power and/or memories are sealed within it. Hidan, you have her ninjutsu; Kisame, you have her taijutsu; Itachi, you have her genjutsu; Tobi, you have her memories from the ages of four through ten; Zetsu, you have her memories since she was ten until last year when we placed the seal on her." Pein took a deep breath. This was a complex seal that was difficult to explain to others.

"What about you leader-sama?" Tobi asked in his cutesy voice.

"I have her Suna-Ame. The power had been too strong to separate, so I had sealed it completely into my point. Like I mentioned when we first put the seal on her, each point will wear off eventually. There may be certain events that occur around her that can trigger her memories and power."

"B*tch, My Hikari better be okay! I'm going to fricken sacrifice you all to Janshin-sama if my Hikari is harmed at all!"

"Hidan-senpai, please don't start swearing again. If you do, then you won't be able to stop until tomorrow morning!" Madara had begun to feel increasingly frustrated. Hikari was not Hidan's. He had raised Hikari since he found her in Sunagakure. NOT HIDAN!

"HA? What the f*ck did you say Tobi?" Hidan was getting so pissed off that Tobi had to take advantage of him, and asked an interesting question.

"Hidan-senpai…. are you on your period?"

_That did it… Damn… now I'm going to definitely use up my emergency Advil… _

"F*CK YOU, TOBI!"

**Otaku Corner:**

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Dammit. I have just found out that FlippinWonka has a password put on her savings account. GreenMamushi, 2ManyShoez, and Theresa; GO FIND OUT WHAT IT IS!

FlippinWonka: I feel like someone is breaking into my savings account right now… Oh well, back to the spa…

Theresa: I tried the words sushi, chocolate, coffee, and pink, but none of them worked. Looks like FlippinWonka actually thought about a good password.

GreenMamushi: I tried the words bunny, vanilla, candy and ice cream, but they didn't work either. Maybe I should try Deidara…

2ManyShoez: _Should I tell them that I know what her password is? But, that would be mean… But, she is having fun without us in Japan…_ Hey guys; the password is "FlippinWonka-is-better-than-GreenMamushi."

FlippinWonka: I feel like my password was cracked somewhere in the world… Oh well…

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Fail4Ninjas apologize for any mistakes in this and in any other stories we have written. If you have any suggestions or comments, please send us a message, or review. Reviews would be nice.


	3. Chapter 3: Gaara's Firsts

**Disclaimer:**

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: It's weird that FlippinWonka is actually writing fanfiction seriously. Maybe something happened to her…

GreenMamushi: She might have hit her head on a rock. That happens a lot with her.

2ManyShoez: I vote that she got hit in the head by a tennis ball.

Theresa: I think it's just normal for her.

FlippinWonka: Fail4ninjas do not own Naruto. We do own Hikari and the plot of this story. Read and review! This story NEEDS reviews!

**Gaara's Firsts**

**Normal POV**

"We are back in Konoha! Hallelujah! But that Naruto is late again! UGH, WHY DO I EVEN AGREE TO EAT WITH HIM?" Hikari was jumping up and down in front of Ichiraku Ramen where she was waiting for Naruto to show up. He was supposed to meet her 15 minutes ago so now she was starting to get pissed off.

"Haha! When did you and Naruto come back?" Hikari had been making small talk with the owner of Ichiraku Ramen. He had grown fond of the two kids and often spoke to them. After all, they were his regular customers!

"Hikari! Sorry I'm late! Konohamaru and his gang were bothering me!" Naruto was right behind Hikari, and he was being followed by a moving box.

"Um, Naruto? Uhh…I'm not sure how to tell you this…but there is a box following you…" Hikari trailed off as if she was afraid that the box would start attacking her if she over-reacted.

"She is a quick one Boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed as he and two other kids jumped out from under the box.

"Boss?" Hikari looked at Naruto with questioning eyes.

_This idiot is there boss?_

Unfortunately for Hikari, Konohamaru got the wrong idea when she was looking at Naruto.

_Wow…Boss has a girl? He is cooler than I thought!_ Konohamaru began to smile malevolently.

"Boss! Is she your….?" Konohamaru had read enough of his grandfather's secret books to guess how Hikari felt about Naruto.

Naruto blinked a few times before what Konohamaru said finally dawned on him. As he was about to say a reply, Hikari cut him to it.

"Duhh! Of course!" She smiled a little, "But if you kids don't run, you are all going to get beaten up by me. Including Naruto."

_I don't care about joking about that kind of stuff, but if a little brat says it…then they shall die!_

"B-Boss…she….she is scary! Retreat!" Konohamaru's voice screeched as he started to sprint away with his two friends and Naruto right behind him.

Hikari cracked her knuckles as she laughed evilly. This was going to be a fun chase! She directed chakra into her feet like Kakashi had taught her to. She took a deep breath before pushing off the ground.

While Konohamaru and Naruto ran, Hikari started to jump from house to house.

"This is going to be fun!" Hikari spoke to herself. No surprise here.

The thing that was a surprise was that when she found Naruto and Konohamaru, they were being bullied.

_What the f*ck? If you think you can get away with bullying Naruto and his little henchmen then you are __**dead**__ wrong._

"Hey, let go of Konohamaru!" I jumped down from the rooftop and ended up landing right in front of the bully.

"Where did you come from?" The guy holding Konohamaru asked.

"If you must know love, I came from a faraway land!" Hikari made drastic hand gestures to go with her acting.

"And where's that?"

"Go ask your momma!" Hikari started to giggle until she realized that Konohamaru was still being grabbed by the painted guy. "Oh yeah, and here is a little present from me, honey." Hikari swiftly kicked the guy right in the crotch.

Konohamaru was dropped instantly. He and his friends quickly scurried away while Naruto stared at Hikari with a scared expression. The guy was squirming on the floor while moaning. No man would ever want to be kicked there.

"Hahaha! That was awesome Hikari! You sure told him!" Naruto excitedly said as he snapped out of his Hikari-is-scary trance.

"Hey! You're not so bad! Who are you?" It was then that Hikari realized that there was a girl standing behind the bully.

"Thanks, but it is polite to introduce yourself first!" Hikari shook a finger in the girl's face.

"My name is Temari, and the guy you kicked is Kankuro!" Temari pointed to herself, then at Kankuro who was practically crying on the floor.

"Okay! But you got to tell me the other guy's name!"

"What other guy?" Temari wore a puzzling look.

"The guy that is hanging upside down in the tree over there! I'm pretty sure that he is a sand genin as well!" Hikari pointed over to a tree behind her.

"…" Temari remained silent as Hikari grew even more curious.

"Was I wrong?" Hikari was clueless, so she kept pushing the matter.

"…Can I tell her?" Temari's voice shook as she spoke.

"Temari, Kankuro, stop bringing shame to our name, or I'll kill you." The redhead that was hanging on the tree had floated to where Hikari and Temari stood.

"We're sorry…" Kankuro had finally found his inner strength and was on his feet.

"Um…so you going to tell us your name sweetie?" Hikari was having as much fun as she could possibly manage. Apparently, this redhead thought he could kill these two? Ha!

"There is no need to tell you my name." He kept on a stoic face.

"There's no need to be so grumpy! I want to know, Naruto wants to know, and I bet Sasuke wants to know as well. Oh, Sasuke, come down from that tree. It's not good to be emo forever darling!" A little grumbling was heard before a pissed off looking Sasuke jumped down to them.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." Gaara was slowly starting to get irritated.

Hikari sighed a little. "Fine, fine, Mr. Grumpy. But when I find out what your name is, I'm going to rub it in your face. Be prepared!" She did a maniacal laugh before she looked at Temari. "My name is Haruno Hikari."

She hooked arms with Naruto and Sasuke before sticking her tongue out at the three siblings and walking away.

When Kankuro knew that they were out of earshot, he started to talk to Temari.

"Hey, that chick wasn't scared of Gaara."

"Yeah, I wonder why…"

While Temari and Kankuro thought about any possible reasons on why she wasn't scared of their little brother, Gaara was lost in his own thoughts.

_That girl…she had the same killing intent in her eyes as me…_

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, while you are in Konoha, you will have a guide to help find your way around Konoha." Their sensei had appeared before them with a grim expression.

"We don't need a babysitter." Temari retorted back for the three of them.

"Don't let this affect your mission. You are to go to the Hokage's office to retrieve your guide. And Gaara, don't kill the person. That is all." He then performed a hand sign and poofed into thin air.

"Uh Gaara, please keep your temper in check for now…." Kankuro said trying to be brave.

"Let's go." Gaara had enough to deal with already. He didn't want to deal with another idiot.

_I'll kill them all…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay, rock paper scissors to figure out who pays for ramen!" Hikari was very happy at the moment. She was somehow able to trick Sasuke into eating with her and Naruto.

_Hehehe…the emo prince will have to pay a ton of money…_ Hikari thought gleefully.

"Yes! I will win against you Sasuke-teme!" Naruto's voice rang throughout the shop.

"Hn."

"Rock, Paper, Scisso-." Hikari had to stop because a puff of smoke later, Kakashi was covering her mouth.

"Mhmmrfnn?"

"Hikari, you are to go to the Hokage's office. I don't know why, nor do I care why. Just go."

"All right! Bye sweethearts!" Hikari said as she skipped out of the ramen shop.

_I got out of paying for ramen~!_

It didn't take long for Hikari to reach the Hokage's building, but when she did a weird-looking guy wearing a green jumper was blocking the entrance.

"Excuse me…but you're blocking the doorway." Hikari was choosing her words carefully. This guy could have escaped from an asylum somewhere…

"Hm? OH! YOU! I can see the power of youth within you!" He flashed her a sparkling smile.

"Um…thanks?" Hikari was now pretty much sure that this guy was a loon and started to back away slowly.

"Oh? OH! Lee, Neji, TenTen! Look at the girl! The power of youth is overwhelming from within her!" From behind Hikari; three other ninjas were approaching the duo.

"Gai-sensei! You are right! This girl is full of youth!" Lee said as he walked up to her and grasped her hands.

"Uh-huh…ummm…I take it that you two are Neji and TenTen? Would you mind helping me?" Hikari desperately pleaded as the loon held her hands tighter and closer to his own chest.

"Lee! Stop troubling her! I'm sorry, they're always like this." TenTen apologized quickly.

"Uh yeah, I'm sort of in a hurry, so I'm sorry for this." Hikari pulled her hands from Lee's grasp and slapped him across the face. "Well the Hokage is expecting me so bye guys!" She then hopped up a few steps and kicked Gai in the groin and stepped into the building.

"That girl! Even her power is so youthful! Isn't she youthful Neji?" Gai said in a squeaky voice as he tried his best not to show the pain he was feeling.

"I think we should stop disgracing ourselves and just go on the mission." Neji stated with an irritated tone.

_I'm on such a stupid team…_ He thought silently.

In the Hokage's building, Hikari walked along the corridor to the Hokage's office.

_Huh? No way~!_

Hikari sped up because she knew the three chakra signatures in the Hokage's room.

When she got there, she slammed the door open.

"I knew it! Ino, Choji, Shikamaru; what the hell are you guys doing here?" Hikari jumped over to where Shikamaru stood and jumped onto his back.

"Hikari get off of me. What a drag…" Shikamaru let out a long sigh.

"HIKARI? THAT MEANS THAT SASUKE-KUN IS HERE TOO? SASUKE-KUN I LOVE YOU!" Ino was on the verge of tears as she screamed Sasuke's name.

_Wooowww Ino's got problems…_

"Um…Ino…I hate to break it to you but…Sasuke isn't here… He went to elope with a girl from Suna… Hikari was trying to keep an apologetic face while she was dying of laughter on the inside.

Ino was practically on her hands and knees crying. "My Sasuke-kun…he….WAHHH!"

"Ahem. Hikari?"

Hikari turned around to see Asuma-sensei and the Hokage.

"Hikari…" The Hokage spoke slowly while he shook his head. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. Why were you so late to get here? I had to move your group to the other room."

"Uhh…well…on my way here, I met this weird guy wearing a green jumper. He started screaming things like youth and power. And my group? Did I miss something again?" Hikari was confused.

The Hokage sighed a little as Asuma-sensei laughed. "Hahaha! Looks like you've met Gai and his students!"

"Oh yeah! That's his name! Is he an escapee from an asylum or something? He reminded me of those loons from the bingo books." This made the Hokage chuckle.

"Hikari, Gai is one of the best teachers in this village. He is also a very skilled ninja." Hikari gasped dramatically. "Oh, and when did you read the bingo books?"

"Ahahaha…so about my group?" Hikari laughed nervously.

The Hokage sighed again. "You were chosen to be a guide for the guests that have come to take the Chuunin Exams. You are the guide for the Sunagakure group."

This peaked her interest.

"Yes, they should be in the room across the hall waiting for you. Here is a list of their names and their abilities." (A/N: Think of Kabuto's ability cards.)

"Okay, I'll treat them especially well! Bye babes!" Hikari hopped to the door before turning around and adding, "Ino, I'll get you an invite to Sasuke's wedding!"

Hikari smiled victoriously as Ino started to cry in front of her again. She bounced out of the room and to the room across the hall.

From inside the room, she could feel the chakra signatures of the sand siblings.

_So his name is Gaara…It's a cute name!_

She knocked lightly on the door before stepping in.

"His loves! I bet you've all missed me!" She posed dramatically like Gai as Temari and Kankuro looked up from the table they were sitting at.

"Oh Hikari? Are you our guide?" Temari had been playing cards with Kankuro for a while now and had been getting bored.

"Yup! Oh, Kankuro? Are you avoiding eye contact with me? I'm sorry for kicking you! I love you now!"

"Oh well, then I got to forgive you don't I?" He scratched the back of his neck and looked away while sporting a small blush.

She quickly did a quick thumbs-up with Temari before looking back to the shy Kankuro.

_Oh wait, where's Gaara?_

"Uh…why do I sense the other guy, but I don't see him?" Hikari checked again for him but he wasn't in sight.

"Temari started to shake a little before pointing over to the window.

_Ohhhh on the roof huh?_

Hikari quietly tip-toed over to the window. She started to hum lightly as she opened the window and stepped onto the roof.

Gaara was lying there with his giant sand gourd in front of him.

"Hey sexy? Are you feeling sick? I am your official guide while you're here! Be proud!" Hikari did a peace sign as Gaara started to get up and face her.

"Go back now, or I'll kill you." Gaara was letting some sand build up in his hand.

"Geez partypooper. By the way, I know that you're name is Gaara! In your fricken little face! I am fucking amazing!" Hikari's voice turned a bit lower as she cursed. Gaara had thought it was a little strange but he had thought that he would kill her anyway so why care?

"Shut up or I'll kill you." His heartless eyes stared at her blue eyes.

"Augh! What the fuck is your problem? You've been going on about killing for awhile now! Is it your hobby? Or maybe it's because I'm annoying! I think I've been treating you better than Ino! Now shut the fuck up and stop being so emo! I already have one Emo Prince in my life! I don't need two!" Hikari gasped for breath.

Gaara stared at her. She was the first person to yell at him in a long time. She wasn't even scared of him! Usually people would run away just by looking into his eyes.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" This was the question haunted Gaara at the moment. How could she not be scared of a monster like him?

"Why would I be scared of you? You're so adorable!" Hikari couldn't hold it in any longer and ran to hug him. She rubbed her cheek against his hair and laughed happily as she kneeled on the ground and hugged him.

Gaara was motionless. Why wasn't his sand working? How could this girl get near him?

Needless to say, Hikari took a lot of Gaara's first that day. First time getting hugged, first time not having someone afraid of him, and the first time seeing a killing intent in someone's eyes that was stronger than his.

**~Otaku Corner~**

FlippinWonka: Sorry guys for not updating in a really long time! I actually have the next few chapters written, it's that I'm lazy and can't type. I'll try to update more!

GreenMamushi: FlippinWonka actually did work…..

Theresa: This is unbelievable…..

2ManyShoez: Wow what happened to her?

TheSpunky(Short)Alchemist: Did my mind control actually work?

Theresa: Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
